M-OC
|Row 2 title = Created by |Row 2 info = Darth Sidious |Row 3 title = Destroyed |Row 3 info = 4 ABY, Death Star II |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = *Galactic Empire *Sith}} M-OC was an Imperial hunter droid which was created by Emperor Sheev Palpatine and was tasked with locating and capturing the Force-sensitive Rowan Freemaker. He had a personal starship called the Tracker I. Biography Origins Following the skirmish on Coruscant, Emperor Sheev Palpatine secretly commissioned a hunter droid called M-OC. The Emperor was frustrated with the incompetence of his minions and desired revenge against Rowan Freemaker for stealing the Kyber Saber from him. The Emperor presented M-OC to his second-in-command Darth Vader and three other Imperial officers. Mission to Tibalt The Emperor and Vader later watched M-OC participate in a simulated exercise against several pop-up targets. M-OC used his gadgets included a flamethrower, blades, and blasters to destroy all the targets. Impressed with M-OC's performance, the Emperor asked Lord Vader about his thoughts. Vader opined that the Emperor should not take pride in this technological terror since he was not Force-sensitive. M-OC responded that he lacked offspring that wanted to kill the Emperor. M-OC accepted the Emperor's orders to hunt down Rowan Freemaker. He used the Imperial database to deduce that the Freemakers would be scavenging on the planet Tibalt, which had seen a recent battle between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. Instead using the door, M-OC blaster his way out and headed towards his starship Tracker I. M-OC landed the Tracker I near the crash site and used his sleek, shiny starship to lure Rowan. When Rowan approached the ship, M-OC used a grappling arm to grab the boy and lock him in the ship's brig. After announcing that his target had been acquired, M-OC took off. He used a hologram to communicate with Rowan and told the boy that the Emperor had sent him to capture Rowan. When Rowan objected, M-OC countered that the boy's feelings were irrelevant. The Freemakers and Quarrie gave chase in the CT-900 freighter StarScavenger and managed to fire at one of the Tracker I wings. Rowan used his lightsaber to break out of the brig and Force jumped into the StarScavenger scoop. Unwilling to give up the hunt, M-OC pursued the StarScavenger and shot down the freighter. M-OC then demanded that the boy surrender. Rowan refused and the two duelled. M-OC managed to trap Rowan under a net but the boy used his lightsaber to break free. M-OC maneuvered Rowan towards the Tracker I with his various gadgets. Kordi and Quarrie fired a wrecked starship into M-OC and the Tracker I, damaging both. M-OC survived disintegration but was unable to stop the Freemakers and Quarrie from fleeing offworld. M-OC reported his failed mission to the Emperor but put the blame on the Imperial database for omitting the fact that Rowan had a lightsaber. He also informed the Emperor and Lord Vader that the Freemakers had joined the Rebellion because they were traveling with the shipbuilder Quarrie. The Emperor ordered M-OC to find Rowan, the rebels, and the Kyber Saber; mistakenly believing that the Freemakers still held the weapon. Duel at Aliston Nor Following the events on Tibalt, the Emperor outfitted M-OC with a double-bladed spinning lightsaber. Despite the gift, M-OC was still bitter over his failure on Tibalt. While the Emperor tried to humor M-OC that he was his favorite "hunter droid", M-OC responded that he was the only hunter droid listed in the Imperial database, making favorites irrelevant. Darth Vader was jealous of M-OC's status since he feared that the droid would supplant his relationship with the Emperor. Continuing his hunt for Rowan, M-OC informed the Emperor that he was search the Imperial database for salvage sites. Later, the Imperial probe droid XJ9MO2 reported that the Freemakers' ship StarScavenger had entered the planet Aliston Nor. Rowan, Roger, and Quarrie had traveled there on a mission to seek inspiration to build the Arrowhead, a ship that Rowan believed could turn the tide of the Galactic Civil War. M-OC informed the Emperor of this news before heading to Aliston Nor. Flying the Tracker I, M-OC discovered that Rowan, Roger, and Quarrie had reached the top of the ancient Tower of Aliston Nor, which overlooked the ancient city of the Force Builders. M-OC fired on the rebels, causing them to fall from the tower. However, Rowan used the Force to cling to a vine and to stop his comrades from falling to their deaths. Armed with his new double-bladed spinning lightsaber, M-OC fought Rowan. M-OC also fired blaster bolts at Rowan in an effort to overwhelm the young Jedi trainee. After leaping from vine to vine, Rowan tricked M-OC into firing his blasters at a balcony, which crashed on the droid and threw him to the ground. M-OC recovered only to be run over by a pack of gundark predators. Rowan and his comrades took the opportunity to escape offworld. M-OC managed to escape the gundarks and rebuild himself. He reported his encounter to the Emperor and Lord Vader, who warned him to perform better next time. Encounter on Taul Following the events on Aliston Nor, the Emperor contacted M-OC and demanded an update on his hunt to capture Rowan Freemaker and recover the Kyber Saber. M-OC informed the Emperor that he was monitoring multiple channels of communications while preparing in-depth profiles of his targets. While praising M-OC, the Emperor privately mocked M-OC for his lack of sarcasm. When the bounty hunter Awan Zek contacted an Imperial Star Destroyer with information that Rowan was heading to the planet Taul, M-OC picked up Awan's message and traveled to Taul in the Tracker I. M-OC arrived on Taul to find that Rowan, Kordi, and Zander had been left stranded by the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka during their mission to obtain a proton suspension housing to build the Arrowhead. M-OC blasted the Freemakers' Mini Scavenger. M-OC ordered Rowan to surrender and mused about leaving the others behind. However, the hunter droid was crushed by a large falling rock. While M-OC freed himself with his double-bladed spinning lightsaber, the Freemakers took the opportunity to flee. M-OC gave chase and taunted Rowan that he had no ship and should surrender. Rowan fought back with his lightsaber but was driven back by M-OC's flamethrowers. The Freemakers and M-OC were soon caught in an acid storm. While the Freemakers fled for cover, M-OC was unaffected. Despite being crushed by a rock a second time, he managed to regenerate and pursue the Freemakers. The Freemakers managed to use a rocky bridge to cross a pool of acid and Rowan used his lightsaber to cut the bridge. M-OC was able to cross the acidic pool with his rocket boosters. Rowan managed to knock M-OC into the pool with his lightsaber. However, M-OC activated his spider legs and managed to wade through the lake. Rowan then hurled a metal pole into the lake. While M-OC thought that he had survived Rowan's attack, a bolt of lightning strung the pole, electrocuting the hunter droid. Recovery aboard the Executor Eventually, he was found by Darth Vader, and repaired aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor. After his repairs were done, M-OC stayed aboard the Executor to get a lead on the whereabouts of Rowan Freemaker. He then overheard Graballa the Hutt informing Vader that he had captured Rowan at the former Freemaker garage in the Wheel space station. When M-OC questioned Vader about the location of Rowan, Vader tricked him into believing that the boy was on the other side of the galaxy, on a remote planet, beyond the Outer Rim Territories. Duel on Qalydon While traveling aboard the Tracker I, M-OC found that Roger's casserole recipe had been uploaded onto the Imperial database near the Qalydon system, which made him curious. Once he arrived aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, the ship's commander insisted that a rebel could not have accessed the Imperial database. However, M-OC found traces of Freemaker activity and decided to investigate. After arriving on the planet Qalydon, he battled Rowan and taunted him about his care for the Lurmen girl Maynar. With the help of Rowan's siblings, Rowan used the force to bury M-OC under a wrecked TIE fighter and escaped. Eventually, M-OC managed to break free. Characteristics M-OC was an Imperial hunter droid that was equipped with various gadgets include blades, grappling arms, flamethrowers, blasters, and rocket boosters. M-OC "lived to sever" his master Emperor Palpatine. M-OC was solely concerned with serving his master and did not care for sentiments. He was a ruthless warrior and a skilled pilot who was programmed to fly the starship Tracker I. M-OC was able to access the Imperial database and used it to generate clues on the location of Rowan Freemaker. M-OC could also survive considerable damage. M-OC also knew how to fight with a double-bladed spinning lightsaber but preferred to separate the two blades, fighting using style of Jar'Kai. His combat strategy was to overwhelm his opponents with his gadgetry and taunt them. Despite his superior intellect and armaments, Rowan and his companions managed to outwit him on several occasions. M-OC had a calm and collected demeanor and used the Imperial database to gather intelligence on the movements of his opponents. He also took failure seriously and expressed frustration at inaccurate information. Despite his intelligence and fighting prowess, M-OC lacked sarcasm. M-OC was able to survive being crushed by giant rocks on two occasions and regenerate his body. He could also withstand acid and was equipped with a set of powerful spidery legs. Despite being able to take a lot of punishment, M-OC's circuits were vulnerable to electrocution. Equipment Besides his various gadgets, M-OC flew the Tracker I, a sleek and powerful starship. Behind the scenes M-OC was first announced at Celebration Orlando in April 2017 as the new antagonist in the second season of the animated Disney XD television series LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures ''. He was designed by Doug Chiang, who also designed M-OC's ship ''Tracker I. M-OC was voiced by James Urbaniak. The show's co-creator Bob Roth described M-OC's ship as an extension of M-OC. M-OC's name is derived from the LEGO fandom term "MOC", short for "My Own Creation" which is given to fan-made Lego models. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references See also *M-OC on Wookieepedia